Talk:Halo Wars/Archive 3
Halo Wars updating Are we going to add things from Halo Wars like health and damage into the existing articles or make new ones? For example, add the damage a Spartan does with a Spartan Laser shot to the Spartans Laser's page, Spartan II's page or a whole new page? FishType1 19:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Spartans Who are these Spartans? Do you think they'll ever reveal to us, throughout the course of the story, who they are (i.e. Name and Number)? Also, do you think they'll show us their faces? Their helmets, contrary to populat belief, are not stuck on. H1's ending shows John taking off his helmet, H2's start and H3's ad both show John putting on his helmet. Also, in the books, the Spartan have been shown their faces before. Normally only in the presense of other Spartans or trusted accosiates, like Halsey, but still... Just chacked. The whole OMEGA group in campaign mode has names, numbers, everything. No appereance without helmets, though. Nor they've appearead as something more than just Spartan-IIs in off-game cinematics yet. "Talking head" is just the helmet. Flood enemies How big of a threat do you think the flood will be to your infintry,A small one or a huge ginormas one that will piss you off?Sith Venator 21:37, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Are the flood going to be able to infect Spartans? The flood is a menace in the halo games but they are going to be more of a menace in Halo wars. They will just infect troops turn them against you. Will flood use weapons? Will they be able to me lee everything? :Don't create whole new categories for a comment that already fits into a present category. Furthermore, discussions based off of relevant or irrelevant news to add to an article. This isn't a forum where you can spew ideas around about how the game will play. Do that at Bungie.net or Ensemblestudios.com Colonel Calamity 18:55, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Interesting New Article Hey guys I just stumbled across this today. I think it has a lot of fun new information. I haven't really worked on this page but someone who has here is the link http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?cId=3172311 to a 1up.com exclusive about Halo Wars. Colonel Calamity 00:23, 17 January 2009 (UTC)Colonel Calamity glassing lol! glassing reminds me of the particle up link canon in command and conquer generals zero hour. And the flood is going to be a menace. :Well ya the Flood are going to be a menace, they always are, & Glassing is going to be fun! (not meant to be offensive) -- Exclusive? It says this is a 360 exclusive, unlike the rest of the series. What other platform was Halo 3 on? Wasn't that a 360 exclusive? 03:41, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Are you kidding me!?! You are editing a Halo-based wiki and you don't know what consoles it has been released for? All Halo games are owned by Microsoft. Thus all numbered Halos have been released on the Xbox. Halo:CE and Halo 2 were also released for the Windows platform. Halo:CE was also released for Mac OS back in the day when Halo was originally designed for the Mac (prior to its rights being bought out by Microsoft). Halo Wars will follow a similar pattern. Right now Microsoft is sticking to their guns and saying Halo Wars will only be released on the 360. With Ensemble being closed soon I doubt we'll see a PC port within the next two years. Heck it took Halo 2, two years to be ported to the PC. Colonel Calamity 00:23, 17 January 2009 (UTC)Colonel Calamity Confirming this as far as it is known in Microsoft's Russian unit. Also agree with the upper statement as far as remember. Halo 3 still hasn't been ported as it would run on virtually no computers. And that was a 360 exclusive that didn't get ported, so Halo Wars might not either. FishType1 19:29, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Somebody is inserting their own opinion into the article "Spartans do not have shields, as they are outfitted with the MJOLNIR Mk. IV, meaning they should not be capable of supporting AIs, a fact which has apparently been overlooked." Whoever wrote this obviously didn't read the books. Cortana and/other smart AI's are capable of putting themselves into most electronic devices. In "The Fall of Reach," I think, or the book where Master Chief is tested by the Admiral in a field test, he doesn't have the Mark V yet but Cortana is still downloaded into his suit and giving him instructions. Colonel Calamity 18:55, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Actually, the armour he wore during the field test is the MJOLNIR Mk. V. It is the first MJOLNIR armour to sport such feature (Shield System). In addition, the suit was able to support AI. I think you misread... but it is true, there shouldn't be any personal opinion in the article.-5ub7ank(7alk) 18:59, 21 January 2009 (UTC) In "The Fall of Reach it is stated that the crystal layer for supporting AI and the shield system are improvements that were installed in MJOLNIR Mk. V and not before (the shield technology was derived from jackal shields captured by Blue team and the other spartans AFTER the Mk. IV armour was issued so UNSC shield technology could not possibly have existed at the time of the battle of Harvest), it is also mentioned that the Mk. V needed a much larger Fusion core to power these new add-ons so anything below Mk. V armour would not have been able to support these even if the were installed.Molotovsniper 09:07, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Bad news: Spartan's armour in Halo Wars appears to have shields. At least a shield bar and all the sounds are there. The manual says nothing about the model, but it does say it is shielded. Somebody was a fan of Mark IV, but this point of view needs reconsidering. I think Everyone should keep in mind that Halo Wars isn't so true to the Halo Story Bible as the Halo games by Bungie and the books written by various authors. For instance, the Arbiter is meant to be a sacraficial or risk-taking role to redeem one's honor in death, but in Halo Wars, the Arbiter is a powerful military leader who's able for the most part to do what he wants without opposition. IMO, Halo Wars shouldn't be considered canon, or at least only parts of it should be canon (like historic events, people, etc.; but not disputable or constradicting things.) *I would agree with the above. The UNSC suddenly developed energy weapons, which they didn't have until the early 2550s. Also, the UNSC and the Covenant both encounter the Flood, which contradicts earlier canon. The Covenant is easily capable of communicating through slipspace, which means that the Covenant should have known what the Flood was. Also, the Flood was encountered by Spartans. Since all of the Spartans were accounted for in 2552, and we knew of the specific casualties, that means that the entire Spartan Program should have known about the Flood... which they didn't. (Quirel) New Covenant Unit?? I was watching the new video of Halo Wars today on xbox.com/halo, when I noticed a huge covenant unit that looks a lot like a Scarab, but it isn't. Quickly pause at 2:03. It looks a lot like a Scarab. Maybe it is a building of some sort...? There is a link for it on the Halo Wars website. I would also like to add that for those who haven't watched this video it gives some great in-game footage of Spartans, as well as the multiplayer map supposed to be modeled after Blood Gulch. You can really see the resemblences. Response: You fool! It's a Scarab under construction! And you know this, how? Its obviously not a new unit, like I suggested. Actually you're half right, it's not a normal scarab but it's only made for that campaign mission. It's a super scarab (check the mission objectives) Rock Band 2 References? I just noticed that two achivements in this game are both references to songs that are in Rock Band 2. He's got the Jack is a reference to the AC/DC song "The Jack" that is in the AC/DC LIVE Rock Band Track Pack. Ramblin' Man is a song by the All-man Brother's band. Does anyone think that they are a fans of just the bands or Rock Band 2 in general? -User: Joem25 Not everything is a refrence, it is most likley not. Also, "He's got the Jack" most likely refers to the "Jackhammer", which is a nickname for a rocket launcher in the Halo universe. I don't know much about the other suspected reference, but I'm guessing it's also false. Besides, "He's got the Jack" and "The Jack" is a pretty far stretch if you ask me. TheREALBloodscar 07:29, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Plus, I've seen two references to Age of Mythology, one of Ensemble's earlier projects. The first is the Cyclops powered armor. If you've read the article, then you know about it: Both Cyclopses (from HW and AoM) deal heavy damage and have similar special powers-the Greek Cyclops will throw enemies at other enemies, the UNSC Cyclops will rip a vehicle to shreds and throw the pieces at enemies. The second is the skull "Wuv Woo" which you should already know about after having Halo Wars for some time: Wuv Woo, when turned on, makes Scarabs shoot rainbows (or "beams of pure love"), and is a reference to the Flying Purple Hippo, summoned by the name of the skull. S-9 4 22:24, 16 March 2009 (UTC) game manual I found the manual for the game on the official Halo Wars website heres a link http://www.xbox.com/NR/rdonlyres/31804095-7B32-4CE2-A17E-3CB54A3692EF/0/HaloWars_MNL_EN.PDF it holds a lot of new info about the specifics of the game including all the leaders abilities and plenty of other great info. I would add all the info myself but I have never really edited a page and would not know what im doing. Forerunner Structures and other stuff from the Demo Screen. I found a bunch of intel on the buildings from in the game (It took me a long time to get it all). --Darktrooper117 21:04, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Put the gathered information/intel here and we'll see if it is relevant...-5ub7ank(7alk) 21:06, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :I put it in the Forerunner section. --Darktrooper117 04:32, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Where exactly did you find this? SQ G T3rr0R 09:31, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :The Text Crawl at the bottom of the Demo Screen. Like I said, it took a while. --Darktrooper117 00:38, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, and another thing that I thought was interesting: it mentioned that you will be able to claim off-base locations for building structures, specifically building Base Turrets in remote areas to act as sentries, as well as minibase sites where you can build individual barracks or supply pads.--Darktrooper117 04:10, 10 February 2009 (UTC) (Possible image of minibase design) Skulls Halo Wars has skulls, as confirmed here. Shouldn't we create an article about them? - [[User:JEA13|'Μητσάρας']] [[User talk:JEA13|'κι όποιος']] 20:51, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Guess we'd better wait the game to be released.. after that we will for sure :) 19:38, 23 February 2009 (UTC) It is released, and there are skulls. Why don't we go find them? I have found three already they are grunt birthday party, fog and boomstick. Mythic? Does anyone know how getting the map pack work? I mean, you have a disc, but does it download to your system to be accessible to Halo 3, or is it a free copy only to the disc, & you have to download it anyway? Deimel Longshot 19:35, 23 February 2009 (UTC)Deimel LongshotDeimel Longshot 19:35, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :For the Limited Edition Halo Wars? I think it'll probably be on a disc, or perhaps a code to download it. For the map pack itself, standing apart from Halo Wars, it'll be purchasable with 800 MS points, as always. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 05:10, 24 February 2009 (UTC) with the limited collectors edition you recieve a redeem code for the honor guard wraith, Halo 3 map pack and Xbox Live trial on a piece of card.Molotovsniper 09:14, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Ugh, so the is no way to give somebody JUST the Mythic Code? Because I already have them, and I got Halo Wars today. So I want to give the code away, but I want my Honor Gaurd Wraith... :( Goheels619 19:38, 8 March 2009 (UTC) All Halo Wars Cinematics on Youtube I just discovered the entire theatre of CGI cinematics on youtube. I think we should post them here, but I don't know how to myself (And if I do something wrong, I know you all will yell at me, lol). Here are the links, so could someone put them up to play in the trailers section. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWBe_9R_qIY&feature=channel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYY0VzAKh2U&feature=channel --Darktrooper117 03:45, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :I just added a spoiler tag to your post. Rest assured, once the game comes out the cutscenes will undoubtedly be uploaded individually, and added to the cutscene archive. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 04:06, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Released? Where did this get released? It isn't even Feb. 27 yet! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 00:01, 26 February 2009 (UTC) It came out yesterday or today in Japan/Australia. FishType1 11:29, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :I know some websites send the item before the actual release date if you pre-order; I have received a game sometimes 3 or even 4 days before the official release date in the past.Vendack 14:45, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::Because I live in the UK and pre-ordered my copy from GAME I got mine a day erlier then the European release. FishType1 20:10, 3 March 2009 (UTC) It's over, everyone! I've got it on February 28th, so it should be out now. My one was on Russian, so I think it has been released and localized globally. By the way, translation is fine. New 5 long years vid? The one that is already there is 6 minutes long. That's like 4 minutes of black screen! Grunt Flood? So I played the Campaign of Halo Wars today (Dutch, haha) and I noticed that I was fighting Infected Grunts. I selected the Grunts and it showed Flood, Infected Grunts. I thought they couldn't be infected? SQ G T3rr0R 00:11, 28 February 2009 (UTC) it might have been a different flood form and not a grunt cause the grunts can not get infected i have played the campain and i have seen flood forms that look like grunts but they were not. Shipmaster117 01:23, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I am really sure that they were Grunts.~They were even called that way. Maybe an oversight from Ensemble? SQ G T3rr0R 17:38, 28 February 2009 (UTC) What mission? Mission 08 to Mission 10,I know I faced Flood ODST,flying flood;Swams,and a flying carrier-like flood.--SPARTAN-124 02:05, 6 March 2009 (UTC)SPARTAN-124 Since when can't grunts be infected? Just because you don't see them in Halo: CE, Halo 2, or Halo 3 doesn't mean grunts can't be infected. Also, I have seen the infected grunts as well and they are titled as "Infected Grunt". (PS: Why can't anyone here type with proper grammer, spelling, capitalization, puctuation, AND full sentences?) TheREALBloodscar 07:39, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Those are, in fact, Flood-infected Grunts. To above poster: Correct spelling is grammar and punctuation. Don't complain if yours isn't up to par. Smoke My pageMy talk 08:32, 6 March 2009 (UTC) *Yes, those are infected Grunts. It has been confirmed by other media that the Grunts are not used for combat forms, but are recycled into carrier forms. Whoopsie. (Quirel) Missing Spartans Okay under the plot put in for Halo Wars it says this "It should also be noted that on the timeline, it says that 25 of 28 surviving SPARTAN-II's were called to Reach, the other three being Gray Team, meaning that SPARTANs Alice, Douglas and Jerome must have been found, along with the crew of Spirit of Fire,", Although in the same timeline it says that the Spirit of Fire as of Feb 10th 2534 is considered lost with all hands. So that would mean that the Spartans in the game wouldn't be considered part of the surviving 28 so it doesn't mean they were found. Sorry if I'm coming off as sounding rude or anything I don't mean to and sorry if this is in the wrong spot. ZIPO 04:19, 7 March 2009 (UTC) *Just my 2 cent, but if it came from ONI, they have a habit of claiming one thing (Spartan's MIA, WIA when they were KIA) so if they were LWAH it could be due to the Flood infection on board or the Spartan's that joined them. I don't offically know but my best guess could be that ONI covered it up, so don't take LWAH to seriously then again perhaps they were LWAH. --Megidra 19:05, 8 March 2009 (UTC) *ZIPO's conclusion is not exactly correct. Just because the Spirit of Fire was considered lost on Feb10th, 2534 doesn't mean that it has not been found by 2552, which is when the 28 surviving SPARTAN-II's were mentioned. However, that would lead to more discrepancies in the storyline, such as why didn't ONI know about the Flood? Why did ONI seem surprised at Dr.Halsey's conclusion that there might be a third race (in 2552)? I searched for the timeline mentioned in the plot in Halo Wars, but couldn't find it. Could someone please post where the timeline is mentioned? Thanks. --Ant80 05:07, 9 March 2009 (UTC) *What I meant was that they weren't necessarily found considering it isn't mentioned in the timeline. Although they still could of been found but that would bring up bigger cannon issues. The timeline is mentioned in the bottom paragraph of the plot section. Also I might just say it doesn't say that some of the surviving crew are infected in the timeline it says that they decided to burn the bodies infected and not bring any samples on board due to how dangerous it is.--ZIPO 09:07, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I agree. They couldn't have been found as that would have meant the UNSC would've knew of the flood. I think it should be changed. *It wont be removed people like to use the number given in the fall of reach for how many Spartans are left even thou that number changes a bit in the throughout the book. People seem to want it in the article so much it's now in there twice with additional "Violation's of Halo Cannon" that isn't backed up or is contradicted somewhere else.--ZIPO 01:19, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Serina Can we try and sort this out so it's spelt right? (Serina is the right spelling, I checked the manual) Halo Wars Timeline Can we create a new page with all the events of Halo Wars Timeline listed? I tried to create one, but it was deleted. I can recreate the page, but I want to make sure that I'm not violating the rules, and that the mods won't delete it. --Ant80 22:28, 16 March 2009 (UTC) "Official" Canon Look, whoever it is who's putting things about "official" canon, please stop. Just because this game isn't made by Bungie does not mean that it is completely non-canon. Rather, past statements it contradicts should be Previous Canon. I'll try and address some of the supposed "violations". "The Spartans are able to Jack highly complex vehicles such as the Covenant Wraith tank. While it is true that the Spartans that fought on Reach were able to do the same thing, those Spartans had no idea how to drive the vehicles until they got in them. Surely the Spartans from Halo Wars would have told their fellow Spartans, or at least ONI, what they knew about driving Covenant vehicles." Exactly how would they tell anyone how to use them if they're lost in space? "According to the story, the “Spirit of Fire” is unable to transition into Slipspace because it used its reactor to destroy the “Shield World”. However, that would mean that those Spartans would most unlikely to be found before the battle of Reach. But according to “The Fall of Reach” only three Spartans were MIA and one seriously WIA with 3 on battlefields to distant to be recalled. Since two of the MIA were Samuel and Kurt, and the WIA was Cassandra, and it is Grey Team that is out too far, it is logical that the Spartans from the game were present. Some claim that it was indeed the Halo Wars' Spartans and not Grey Team that were out too far." This is by no means the first time that number has been contradicted. The Halo Wars Timeline clarified that twenty five of the twenty eight Spartans returned to Reach - Cassandra is wounded and being treated, Randall and Shiella are dead, Kurt is "MIA". That Leaves 32 - when there were 35 Spartans who survived augmentation. I wonder where the OTHER team were??? "The Spirit of Fire is assumedly equipped with the standard UNSC MAC. A destroyer class vessel can shoot 2 heavy rounds with one charge due to possessing 2 separate MACs. The Pillar of Autumn could shoot 3 light rounds with one charge. The Super MACs around Reach could shoot one round every 5 seconds. But somehow, the MAC aboard the Spirit of Fire is able to deal out 4 or more rounds with a single charge, something that is unheard of in a ship born MAC. The Spirit of Fire is able to shoot its MAC rounds directly planet-side. However, those rounds were sure to go astray do to the atmosphere and the spin of the planet. If the physics of the Spirit of Fire MAC hold true, then Hood should have been able to destroy the “Scarab” during the first battle of Earth with a couple of his ships MACs." Yeah, an actual MAC would crack the planet's crust. So obviously the Spirit of Fire's has been ramped down considerably. Therefore, with less force required it would use less charge, and therefore fire more shots per charge. As for the aim, that's negligible - variables are taken into account by Army snipers, where the curvature of the earth affects the bullet trajectory. The same thing can be applied to orbital bombardment. "The crew of the Spirit of Fire were placed into a cyro-sleep after the incident aboard the Shield World. However, unlike with all other personnel that have been recorded (with the exception of John), they were frozen fully clothed. This is normally not done because those that are frozen with clothes on tend to develop a painful condition known as freezer burn." That doesn't mean its impossible, just that Anders values her privacy more than pain. "The apparent first contact with the Flood was one Alpha Halo. This is apparent because the crew of the Pillar of Autumn did not know what these life forms were, including the Lt. ONI officer. This signifies that either none of the crew of the Spirit of Fire returned to a human controlled center, or that they did return but did not tell anyone. Both are unlikely as the Spartans had to return for afore-mentioned reasons and that those Spartans would be duty bound to tell all that they knew to the Security Council and ONI." Yeah, again, the original Red Team didn't come back. "In the story The Fall of Reach, the Security Council was unaware that their might be some other race of aliens until John’s battle footage during the battle of Jericho IV. However, the crew of Spirit of Fire must have been aware that their were because they destroyed their own FTL drive to ensure that the Covenant did not gain Forerunner ships." Anders overheard the Elites. "Since the Spirit of Fire did not use any Archer missiles to defend itself when it was in close combat with the Covenant, Sentinels, and Flood, it must be assumed that they didn’t have any. However, that would not make sense because the standard UNSC strategy for destroying a Covenant ship was to disable its shield, wound it with a MAC round, and then gut it with several Archer missiles inside that hole." Its a support ship, not a warship. Its obviously not going to be armed to the teeth, because that is the point of a support ship - its not supposed to fight. Cutter isn't a fighter, his a logistician. That's the whole conceptual point of the Spirit of Fire. Honestly, most of these can be dspelled by a little research and effort. I'm renmoving these ones. it just seems more like someone with a vendetta against anything that isn't bungie made, than an actual attempt to wikify knowledge. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 03:48, 17 March 2009 (UTC)